Forgiveness
by Nloverwriter
Summary: Misty is alone after Ash leaves her for the Hoenn region, and gets word that he is now in love with May.


I skip through flowers Happy and free.  
I always hear The buzz of the Beedrills.  
And as I lick my lolly.  
Happy as can be I finally see a honey tree.  
I lick the honey With an eager tongue.  
And watch as he Fill my head.  
Heavy as lead.  
And helps tuck me in bed.

And then I go to sleep with a smile And sing of songs after awhile.  
And eat so much candy I feel so good!  
I fall asleep With a Pikachu on my sweaters hood.

Then I woke up To screams and shouts!  
The Beedrills are no longer buzzing about.  
The trees They've withered.  
The honey is gone.  
My kitten is singing a sorrowful song.  
I run outside Full of tears.  
And then I realize All of my fears.  
Are here to destroy me And consume my mind.  
Until all is left but me, for a time.  
Simple and Clean says:  
Some people take joy But I do not.  
I take happiness And crumple it up.  
I send it in bunches To someone else.  
Because I am not happy Nothing else.  
Joy and destruction.  
All a part of my mind.  
The joy been thrown away For such a long time.  
And as I wonder And sit here in dread.  
What I ever did For the consequences ahead.

As I walk through the villages My happiness My joy.  
All burning into ash All sad and destroyed.  
I wish with my heart To be set free.  
To know what it feels like To just be me.  
What is it like Sometimes I sit here and wonder.  
What the rain feels like And maybe the thunder.  
The happiness So powerful as it can be Cannot overcome The sorrow in me.  
I am alone.  
I have no-one there.  
And when they come by They stick up their noses And point their fingers Laughing and crying with joy.  
And say, "Let her die"  
"Let her be. Let us all just leave her"  
"She will never be set free"  
And as I sit in my cage And watch my surroundings The freedom The air The happiness around me

I hit on the metal And cry so hard Until I take the knife Left beside me.  
The only way to escape From this prison of mine May very well be Death and demise.  
I will take that chance.  
To be set free.  
To escape the clutches Of the people around me.  
I am no-one And no-one is nothing.  
All I really wanted.  
Was to feel like something.

Clutching slipped into Death's arms And he took care of me And for the first time I was really happy.  
He put me in a place With the bees and the honey.  
Death's weapon In my very hands One hit to the heart Is all I can stand.  
But my heart has already been hit In so many ways And as I sit here and die I knew my days were numbered The clouds and the thunder.  
The thunder is lightning The rain tornadoes I feel something like

A rotten tomato.  
For spilling the redness All about the floor The people watching Worried about me And they finally realize As I escape from life's clutches That I needed their comfort Their joy and their hugs And they finally realize this?  
For such a long time.  
I've sat there And they did not see What was happening to me For I was the darkness And the darkness was in me.

And finally they notice My screams and my shouts.  
My cries.  
And they only stare At my demise In great surprise.  
I want to cry But it hurts too much I'll show them I want this I need it so much.  
And finally I am gone.  
They trying to open my prison But now they will recall That it was too late.  
My kitten The songs And now I know all along.  
If I had just shown what was inside For such a long time I might have had a chance.  
To live that long.

And maybe What I really needed Was someone to lead the way Out of this darkness And Death He did.  
He hugged me tight He told me, "Everything is alright"  
And I believed him

So desperate I was And he showed me the way He talked He hugged And then I was in a place With happiness everywhere So maybe That's my lesson from there on He gave me another chance And saw the suicidal dance That I performed.

It was beautiful They recall Me springing around Like pixies in the fall.  
And then I just smile And watch them with favor.  
Next time I will help them.  
Forgiveness is my labor. 


End file.
